Horrificator Alternative Ending
by Firestar1647
Summary: Title kinda says it all. This is my first fan-fiction, hope you like it. Ladynoir, Adrienette, the good stuff. Rated T because Chloe is evil and crazy. Please enjoy and review. Might have a tiny amount of language.
1. Chloe, that little bastard

**Hey! This is my first MLB fanfic, so please don't hate! Please leave suggestions for the next chapter or critiques in the comments. Also, I cannot put the apostrophe over the 'e' in Chloe's name because my computer is terrible. Love you guys, thanks for reading. 3**

 **-Firestar1647**

Adrien stared at the door Mylene had just ran out of. If she was gone, that's could only mean… Chloe would take her place. Chloe _always_ made a point of being next to Adrien. Marinette was saying something about how she was the producer or something, he didn't really know. Out of a desperate attempt of hope, he asked:

"Um, who will take Mylene's part?"

Chloe's shrill, annoying voice rang out over him. "Um, _me_ of course Adri-poo."

Alya slammed her copy of her script in Chloe's face and said something, but Adrien was not listening. Only one thought was running through his head. _"Crab apples, she's gonna take this part… oh how I hate her."_

Suddenly, Chloe was sitting beside him on the desk.

"-I can even tell you that it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones~" She nuzzled closer to Adrien. Adrien stared at Marinette, who was screaming something into Alya's face.

"YOU WROTE THAT?!"

Adrien had the exact same thought running through his head. He would have to kiss Chloe. Sure, she always was hugging him and trying to kiss him, but know he would have to lean in and kiss her back. Ugh, the she-demon strikes again. Marinette had ran off and was talking to Alya, now she was back and saying something about how Mylene leaving was wrong.

"-I'm gonna go find her and bring her back." Marinette stated as she turned towards the door. Chloe sprung off the desk and shouted

"Always trying to save the day, aren't you Marinette? Good luck finding the filthy hole that scaredy is hiding in."

Adrien wanted to hop off his desk and slap Chloe across the face. As Marinette stalked out of the room, he looked Chloe square in the eyes and said:

"There's nothing wrong with trying to help, Chloe. It's very heroic of her to go after Mylene." He wanted to add _maybe you should try and be a good friend also_ , but knew that would not go over well and kept his mouth shut.

Chloe gave him a look of utmost horror. "You're defending Maritrash?!" She shrieked. Before he could reply, Nino strutted over to him.

"Bro, you to need to get acting already or we aren't gonna win this award!"

Adrien sighed, then looked around the classroom. "Where did Alya go?"

"She went after Mari. Man, you need to pay more attention!" Nino said as he pulled out his phone.

Adrien sighed and walked over to the door. Chloe began saying her lines:

"I'm not scared of that Horrificator-thingie, Officer... whatever-your-name-is. Now kiss me already." Chloe lunged at him, and before he could react, the door slammer open behind him. As Marinette screamed cut, Chloe slammed her lips onto his.


	2. Adrien is a daft cinnamon bun

**Sup guys, I'm back with another chapter! I'd like to thank Taco Fox for the positive review he/she left. I used my friends old email to email you Taco, just letting you know. I had such a hard time deciding if I should make this from Mari's point of view, but I think I'm going to stick to Adrien for the time being. Also, I know Nathanael has the little dots over the e, but my stupid computer strikes again! Love you guys, thanks for reading. 3**

 **-Firestar1647**

Adrien felt his face go numb. Chloe was going hardcore on the kissing, and all he could do was stare at Alya and Marinette who had just barged in the classroom. His brain was telling him to push Chloe off but he was so focused on Marinette's reaction that he couldn't. The second she had stepped into the classroom, her face turned redder than Nathanael's hair. Alya was rubbing her back while staring at them with anger and hurt in her eyes, and Marinette had her face turned to the side so Adrien couldn't see her. She silently walked past him to her seat, but her movements were jerky and uncoordinated. He was surprised she didn't trip on her way up the stairs. As she sat in her seat, Adrien saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes. " _Oh my god,"_ he thought, " _she couldn't find Mylene."_ Finally, he came to his senses and pushed Chloe off, much to her displeasure. Nino had stopped filming a long time ago, and the rest of the class looked away from the two of them. Chloe looked at him, her cheeks pink, not because of a blush, but because she was out of breath, and winked.

"See Adrien-baby, you should drop the act and ask me out on a _real_ date soon. I know you **loved** kissing me. ~" To try and prove her point, she went in for another kiss, but this time, Adrien pushed her away. She fell onto the floor and gasped, shocked that Adrien had shoved her so fiercely. Adrien, not realizing that he had used a bit of his Chat Noir strength, had his eyes trained on Marinette. Alya was stroking her hair, and was still staring at Chloe and Adrien with hate in her eyes. Before Adrien could ask what happened to Mylene, someone shut off the lights. Adrien whipped his head around to see who had flipped the switch, but everyone had run to the windows, which were now covered in a thick, pink, goo. Marinette gasped as she ran her hand over the glass.

"This is the same pink stuff I saw in the girl's bathroom…" she murmured. She stood still for a second, than whipped around.

 **Don't you guys love all these cliff-hangers? No?! Well, you're getting two chapters in one day so be quiet. Also, I had to cringe my way through the English version because I couldn't find my lovely French version with English subtitles. *sobs* Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 3 will be up soon! Peace 3**


	3. letAdrieneat2k16

**Well, this was difficult. I have to try and follow the show a tiny bit, so sorry this is so late. My schedule is so hectic right now. Also, my stupid little computer thought it would be a good idea to lag today, so my apologies if there are any typos. Anyways, thanks for reading, love you guys. 3**

 **-Firestar1647**

Adrien's usually quiet classmate dashed to the door's window. She looked out the transparent glass and gasped loudly. Adrien and the rest of the class darted over and peered outside. The door was coated with the thick pink substance, and the courtyard had strings of it darting back and forth like streamers at a birthday party. Marinette surveyed the rest of the classroom. Rose and Juleka were wrapping the cookies and croissants they had brought from Marinette's bakery in parchment paper. Ivan was running his hand over the windows on the other side of the classroom. Alya and Nino were filming, and Chloe had Sabrina fixing her hair. Marinette looked over to her side and was shocked to see Adrien right next to her, staring out of the tiny window. Marinette cleared her throat and stood up on one of the classroom's chairs. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Okay people, we need to figure out how to get out of here. Any ideas?"

Chloe, without looking up, smirked and replied with, "Maritrash, why don't we just go out the door? Oh wait, you're probably so dumb you don't know how to turn the handle. Hahaha!"

Marinette glared at her, but before she could open her mouth, Adrien spoke up from his spot next to the door.

"Chloe, for your information, there is a push bar here and a handle on the other side. This pink stuff is holding the door shut though, I can't push it open. Maybe we could-" His sentence was cut short when Marinette strode over and stared at the glass. Suddenly, and without any warning, she shoved her fist through the tiny window, shattering glass everywhere. Before her fist made contact, she had somehow slung Adrien across the room with her free hand. Everyone stared at her in shock. Nino leaned over and whispered in Alya's ear "Did you know she could do that?!" Alya just shook her head, dumbfounded. Adrien stared across the room like a deer in headlights. _"How the camembert did she throw me all the way over here?!"_ Before he could move, Chloe screeched and ran across the room. She grabbed onto Adrien's arm and began petting his hair.

"My poor Adri-poo! Are you hurt anywhere? Stupid Maritrash, throwing you all the way across the room! Omigosh, is that a bruise?! I could kiss it better~"

Adrien was too preoccupied to think about what Chloe had just said. He was still staring at Marinette with pure confusion dancing in his eyes. He finally came to his senses when he felt Chloe's breath on his cheek. Well, more like smelled it. Donkey should give her a few of those tic-tacs of his. He stood up and backed away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um, yeah I'm fine Chloe. I'll be alright." He mumbled. Chloe looked at him with a pout on her face. The pout was immediately replaced by anger as she stomped over to where Marinette was by the door. The blond haired devil began screaming at her.

"How _dare_ you touch my Adri-kins that way?! You could have hurt him! Well, you probably already have, seeing as you touched hi-" Marinette turned around, her hand covered in the thick pink slime, and threw it into Chloe's face. Adrien heard the rest of the class snickering, while he was staring at Marinette. Her hand had scratches everywhere, and a steady trickle of blood was dripping out. He was shocked that she would have hurt herself for her classmates; she was usually quiet and reserved. He heard Kim snicker and say "Looks like we already have the monster for our movie!" and Max laughed quietly. Marinette turned around and reached through the hole where the window once stood, and grasped the door handle. With a quick tug, she pulled the door open.

"Rose, why don't you grab some of those croissants and cookies. We're all gonna go find whoever caused this!" Marinette stated proudly. The rest of the class cheered and began filing out the door. Adrien could only stare at Marinette. She was his angel sent from heaven, she had winked at him when she asked Rose to grab the desserts. As he stared at his one true love being carried out the door by Rose, he noticed that he was the only one standing in the classroom. He quickly ran out the door to catch up with the rest of the group.

 **#letAdrieneat2k16**

 **Wow, that was fun to write! If you didn't understand the tic-tacs reference, check out the movie Shrek. Also, my fanfiction writing role model noticed me. I'd like all the people reading this to go check out LilyTheNinjaGirl's channel. She is really good at writing, and my personal favorite story she has written is Secrets and Betrayals. Anyways, thank you guys for all the positive reviews! I cannot wait to start on the next chapter! Bye, love you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4 (I'm creative!)

_**I'm like 'Hey what's going on'.**_ **Hey guys! Have you missed me? Obviously not. My sincerest apologies for the lack of activity on this story; my schedule has been so packed I might explode at any second. I've been piecing this thing together, bit by bit, over the past few days. Hopefully you guys like it. Love you guys, thanks for reading. 3**

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

Adrien cautiously stepped over a mound of the pink slime, following the rest of the class. Chloe was clutching onto his arm so tightly, he couldn't feel anything below her iron grasp. After he exited the classroom, Chloe had run up to him.

" _Adri-kins, she threw slime in my_ _ **face**_ _. I know you love me, and a gentlemen would let a lady like me use his jacket. Can I borrow it? I'll return it to you after my daddy has it dry-cleaned. He's the mayor you know. I could give it to you when we go on our date!~"_

Before Adrien had responded, Chloe had forcefully tore his jacket off of his shoulders, and mopping the slime of her face with it. Sabrina was currently carrying it, walking behind Chloe. Chloe kept trying to kiss his cheek, but Adrien would pretend to look away. He tried pulling away, but she just nuzzled into his black t-shirt.

Rose ran past him, and he grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, um, do you have any more croissants? I was hoping to get one…" Rose shook her head sadly. "Sorry, but a glob of pink slime fell on top, and I had to throw it away. Maybe next time?"

Chloe gasped from beside him. She turned until she was standing in front of him with her arms draped around his neck. "Adri-boo, don't tell me you wanted to eat Maritrash's filthy little croissants! My daddy and I could purchase some fancy croissants for you. You could come over for dinner tonight, and we could watch a movie. Oh! You could also help pick out my outfit for our first date! I could even model things for you.~" Adrien cringed and used this opportunity to shove her away and run up to where Marinette and Alya were walking. He tapped Marinette's shoulder and she jumped and slammed her hand into his face. "WHATEVER YOU ARE, YOU NASTY CREATURE- oh A-a-drien. Hehe I thought y-y-you were the monster. Ha-ha…" Adrien gave her a confused look.

"Monster? What monster? I just wanted to congratulate you by the way." Adrien mumbled, rubbing the side of his face. He had had no idea about how strong Marinette was until today, and her punches surely represented that. "I wanted to say you did a good job with the whole door conundrum and getting the class all riled up for this, ya know, um, whatever we are doing." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Marinette blushed and looked up at him. "Wow, that's r-really nice of you to say. Hehe..." She looked back down at the ground and Alya gave an exasperated sigh.

"Adrien, about the monster, I caught footage of something peering out from under a rafter. That's what Mari and I were looking at before, ya know, she slapped you and all." She handed her phone to Adrien. He pressed the play button and right as the video started, he heard a scream from behind him. Rose was being dragged into the air by a blue looking rope. She screamed and kicked her feet, then disappeared to the top of the school. Right as the Rose's scream cut off, he saw three gleaming yellow eyes peering out from the darkness…

* * *

 **WOO! This chapter is** _ **finally**_ **done! Sorry again that it is so late, my plate has been really full (not with food sadly. I'm hungry as I'm typing this. Cri if you needs to) Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Bye, have a** _ **miraculous**_ **day! (See what I did there? Yeah, I'll just leave…)**


	5. The story actually goes somewhere!

**IF YOU THINK THAT I AM SPENDING EVERY SECOND OF THE DAY WISHING TO TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS FAN-FICTION AND SOBBING HAPPILY WHEN I READ YOUR POSITIVE REVIEWS then yes you are right congrats friend 3**

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

Adrien stared at Alya's phone, then back to the place where he saw the gleaming yellow eyes. The video had been conveniently paused right when the monster had appeared, and Adrien could see most of its face and body. It had a large pink face with three, glittering yellow eyes and blue globs coming out of its head. The large blue rope that had lifted Rose into the air appeared to be its tail, and slime was oozing out of its body. " _I gotta turn into Chat Noir…"_ he thought. He glanced around the corridor. Juleka was sitting in the corner, wiping her eyes, and Alix was holding out a box of tissues. Max and Kim were yelling at each other, and Nathanael was drawing a picture of Rose being carried away. Alya and Nino were talking quietly, and Ivan was sitting on a bench, clutching a piece of paper in his hands.

Adrien narrowed his eyes and looked around again. He hadn't seen Marinette, and he wanted to make sure she was safe. He was about to run up to Alya and ask where she was when Kim stalked off to go brag to Alix, and Adrien had a clear view of the bench behind him. Sitting on the bench was Marinette, who had her knees drawn up to her face and her sketchbook balanced between her legs. She was sketching something into her book, and Adrien sighed. He quietly went and sat down beside Marinette, who didn't notice his presence until he spoke.

"Ya know, now's not a really good time to be designing some clothes. Rose was kind of just carted away by that mysterious monster." He growled. Marinette jumped at the sound of his voice and glared at him. She closed the sketchbook and dropped her knees from her face.

"For your information, I was drawing something for Ivan. Also, Rose was taken away by some kind of rope. Now, please go let your girlfriend Chloe cling onto your arm and kiss you so that I can be _left alone_." She hissed. Adrien was taken aback.

"Chloe is _not_ my girlfriend. I have better standards than that!" He grumbled. Marinette snorted.

"Oh really? It sure looked she was meeting your 'standards' with that kiss you gave her!" Marinette scoffed. She grabbed her bags and stomped over to Ivan, ripping a sheet of paper out of her sketchbook as she went. She knelt next to him and patted his shoulder while he looked at the drawing. Suddenly, Ivan's angry face grew into a sad smile and he grabbed Marinette in a bone clenching hug, the picture grasped tightly in his hand. Adrien caught a glimpse of a sketch of a smiling Mylene hugging Ivan.

Adrien mouth dropped in shock. He felt terrible for accusing Marinette of designing clothes when she had taken the time and effort to draw such a beautiful picture. He was about to walk over and apologize when he felt a tug on his shirt. He turned around to stare into Chloe's makeup-caked face. She pursed her lips at him.

"Adri-kins, shouldn't you be wearing Officer Jones's jacket? We want to make sure you look your absolute _best_ when you and I kiss in the final scene! Also, I heard Marinette call me your girlfriend, and I have to agree with her, for once. Adri-poo, we are _MADE_ for each other!~"

Adrien grimaced. He quickly freed himself from her grasp and began to climb the stairs to the classroom when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned around to Nino's phone shoved in his face.

"Yo bro, where are ya going? Something just grabbed Rose, we don't want you gettin' lost!" Nino exclaimed. Adrien sighed.

"Chloe said I should wear the Officer jacket for the film, and I left it in the classroom. I was just gonna run up and get it." _And become Chat Noir, and save the day, and meet Ladybug._ Nino stared at him, then Alya walked up and whispered something into Nino's ear.

"Yo man, how about you take Mari up with you to be safe? Ya know, the buddy system and like, fam stuff?" Nino grinned happily. Adrien cringed and saw Alya dragging Marinette over.

"I would be perfectly fine by myself you know." Adrien whispered to Nino. Nino just grinned at him stupidly. "Yeah, but Mari showed how strong she was today man, and I thinks she would _totally_ be able to protect you." Adrien sighed. He knew there wasn't gonna be anyway out of this mess. "Fine, I'll go with Marinette. Happy?" Nino just nodded in reply.

* * *

As Adrien and Marinette walked up the stairs quietly, a glob of slime dripped down from the ceiling. Marinette yelped and shoved Adrien away, getting it splattered on her back instead. Adrien blinked up at her.

"I thought you were mad at me? Why would you ruin your jacket? Is that an Agreste brand?"

Marinette stared at him in horror. "Agreste brand?! No, this is my own design. And I shoved you out of the way so that you wouldn't ruin your pretty model face. Don't want to mess up you and Chloe's wonderful relationship!" She stamped over to the other side of the stairs and pulled her jacket off in disgust. "Great... just great..." She moaned. She and Adrien continued to climb the stairs, and once they reached the classroom, she turned around and stalked back to Alya. Once he was alone in the classroom, he lifted the bottom of his shirt, and Plagg flew out.

"Plagg, _transform me!"_

* * *

 **Sorry if this was awkward… I tried my best, yet still failed. This was kinda fast paced at the end, sorry. LADYNOIR COMING SOON! Thank you guys for reading! Have a great day!**


	6. Em, LADYNOIR-ISH STUFF

***le gasp* Miraculous Bandit is right! I am on a roll! I just tripped and tumbled down a hill, so Miraculous Bandit must be psychic because right after I fell, I pulled out my phone and the review was posted. Wow, perfect timing. Another amazing review is from .Kata. She wrote a very touching review, and she also has a story on her 'channel'. Please go check her out guys. Like seriously, please. Thanks for reading, love you guys. 3**

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

As Chat Noir slunk in the shadows of the school, he saw the rest of the class enter Principle Damocles' office. Without giving it a second thought, he used his baton to silently drop himself on one of the rafters. He cautiously approached the area where Rose was pulled away, trying not to alert the monster of his presence. He pricked his ears, straining to hear the slightest sound, when he heard Alya gasp inside Principle Damocles' office. He dashed over the rafters to where the office was, staff in hand. Alya ran out of the office, with the rest of the class standing in the doorway. Alya knelt on the ground and picked up what looked like a phone. Chat swiveled his ears in the direction of her voice.

"Oh no… this is Marinette's phone! Do you think the monster got her?!"Alya whimpered.

Chat froze midstep, and slowly lowered himself onto the rafter, his tail dangling in the air. He buried his face into his clawed hands. Marinette was his first real female friend, and he always wished he could get to know her better. If he wasn't head-over-heels for Ladybug, he would be perusing her as a love interest. He always treated her as friendly as he could, but she could never talk coherently to him. It discouraged him, because he thought she still hated him for the gum incident. He had thought the umbrella made up for everything, but today, she had shown some of the anger she had bestowed on him because of the gum misunderstanding. Adrien then had a realization. " _Maybe she doesn't talk to me often because she keeps her anger bottled up inside of her, and doesn't want to show it."_ He didn't recognize his heart breaking, he thought it was a cold anger for the creature that had taken his friends. It pained him to think about it, and he heard a snickering in the back of his mind.

" _Hey there lover boy. Why don't you stop thinking about Marinette, and focus on what Sata- I mean Chloe, is saying down there."_ Plagg's nasally voice scoffed. Chat gritted his teeth, then focused his attention on Chloe.

"Well, I'm glad Maritrash is gone! She was a nuisance anyway, always trying to make us 'work together' and 'be friends'. Also, she isn't in the way of me getting with Adrien anymore, so now-" Chloe's scathing comment was cut off by Alya, who had swung a punch to her face.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HECK UP!? MY FRIEND COULD BE IN DANGER AND YOU'RE HAPPY?!" Alya screeched, as tears flowed down her face. Between each word she would slam her fist into Chloe's fake tan.

Chat could only stare in shock at the scene unfolding beneath him. Chloe ran off with Sabrina following, probably to apply some more makeup to her now bruised eye and messed up hair. He seethed with anger as he stared at her retreating figure, whishing he could use cataclysm on her face. " _How dare she say all those rude things about Marinette!? A nuisance?! And what was that about her being in the way of me?"_ Adrien looked back at Alya, who was now crumpled to the ground crying, while Nino rubbed her back. Suddenly, Nino shot up from the ground and whipped his head wildly around. He raced back into Principle Damocles' office, and darted right back out. He thundered around the corner until he got to the classroom where Adrien had transformed. Nino entered cautiously, than came out carrying Adrien's Agreste brand shoe in his hands. Nino sunk down on the wall next to Alya, and showed her the shoe, making her fall into another fit of tears.

Chat Noir stood up and extended his baton, then began to stealthily creep along the rafter. He would stop next to every room, then use his baton's camera to peer through the window. After he had gone around the school at least twice, and there was still no sign of Marinette. He pushed his baton against the slime covering the ceiling, and realized that there was no way to penetrate it. As he went to head back to where the rest of the class was, a red blur dropped down in front of him. He poked his head over and gasped. Ladybug was speaking with the class, and Chat silently dropped down and leaned against the door behind her.

"We've got to calmly evacuate the building, okay everyone?" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Nu uh, easier said than done, Ladybug." Chat smirked for his position next to the door. Nino began fangirling in the corner and filming his every move, while Ladybug turned around with a gasp and looked at him. Chat spoke up again. "I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax, guys." Chat put his hands behind his head and walked in, grabbing Ladybugs shoulder. "Shall we take a stroll, M'lady?"

Ladybug complied and he steered her over to the window. "First off, it looks like we've got ourselves in a pretty _sticky_ situation. Also, know that I think about it, if the building is indestructible, how did you get inside, bugaboo?" Chat smirked. "Do you happen to go to this school?"

She flicked the bell on his collar. "I was just going to ask you the same question, kitty. I got in through one of the windows a while ago." She walked off and began pulling on the windows surrounding the school. "Um, you didn't answer my question, do you go to this scho-" Chat's complaint was cut off by Ladybug rushing past him and tapping Alya's shoulder. Alya jumped up happily and started recording her.

"Excuse me miss, but can you tell me what caused this goo to happen?"

Alya gasped and began showing her the tape. Adrien smirked and raced off to Mrs. Bustier's classroom. He shuffled around in the desk and grabbed the attendance sheet, so that he would have an excuse for knowing the names. As he raced back to the classroom, he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to stare into Nino's hazel eyes. "May I help you, sir?" He asked. Nino's face reddened with embarrassment, then he took a breath and looked up at Chat.

"Um, I think you're a super cool guy, and I was wondering if you could help. Uh… two of my buds got taken away, um ones a model, you might have seen him around. Um, Adrien Agreste. Really cool bro. And there's a girl named Marinette stuck somewhere, she has dark black hair, and blue eyes. Super cute gal, gotta say. If you could find them, it would mean a lot to me…" Nino mumbled, embarrassed to be talking to a superhero. Adrien smiled, happy that his friend cared so much about him.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. Thank you for letting me know they are missing." He patted Nino's shoulder happily. As Nino sprinted off to find Alya, Ladybug swung down beside him.

"Okay, so the monster is apparently some girl named Mylene. Basically, she was mocked for being scared by Chloe, and she is now some monster kinda thing." Ladybug informed him. Chat smiled and pulled the papers out of his pocket. Ladybug raised an eyebrow and looked back at him.

"I grabbed the student roll, so that we know people's names. Also, a student here said two of his friends are missing, the model Adrien Agreste and a girl named Marinette. I gotta say, I've seen Adrien Agreste on posters around town, and he is a really nice looking guy." Chat winked, staring at Ladybug's face, which had a dusting of light pink on her cheeks. Suddenly, her face became serious again.

"Okay, so three students have been taken by the monster. Another student was carried away. I think her name was Rose." Ladybug grabbed one of the sheets and somehow tucked it into her yoyo, while Chat shoved the other back into his pocket.

"Okay, what are we waiting for, M'lady? Let's go defeat that akuma!" Chat grabbed her hand, and before she could pull away, extended his baton and gracefully landed them onto the rafter. Ladybug glared at him.

"I could have done that with my yoyo, Chat." She growled, yet he noticed she was slightly blushing. _"Yes! You go Agreste! Ladybug blushed, Ladybug blushed! Squee…!"_ Chat grinned mischievously. "Well, it's more fun to do it that way, just saying. Your yoyo rides are unsettling to ones stomach." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I'm _sure_ a pole sticking up your butt is _much_ more comfortable." Her voice oozed with sarcasm, and Chat rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I guess that would be very _paw_ ful, bugaboo." Ladybug groaned and grabbed her forehead, rubbing her temples as she went along. Chat raced to catch up with her.

"So, how are we gonna find the missing student-" Chat was cut off by wails coming from the courtyard. Spinning his baton over his head like a helicopters blade, he 'flew' himself down to the court yard as Ladybug dropped down beside him, hitting his head with her yoyo as it span down for the ceiling. He hissed in pain, and Ladybug gave him an apologetic look then raced to see who had wailed and why. When they reached the crowd, everyone was in a huddle and half of the class was crying. Chat pulled out the roll, not that he would need it, and held it up to his face pretending to read. He then walked around the class, looking through them, trying to find missing students.

When Chat had finished conducting his search, he asked the whereabouts of his seemingly missing classmates. "Does anyone know where Chloe, Sabrina, Kim, and… Nino are?" Adrien felt his throat choke up. Ivan looked up and muttered "That monster thingy covered them in its slime and carried them away. We dunno where they are now." Chat closed his eyes and tried his hardest not to scream. Nino couldn't be gone… whenever he found this monster, he would attack it for taking two of his best friends, Nino and Mari- wait, didn't she hate him? She had been yelling at him rudely ever since she saw the kiss, and he had no idea why. " _That doesn't matter. I still consider her my friend."_ Chat opened his eyes and was about to talk when a cascade of slime poured down in front of him.

* * *

 **WOOP-DE-DO! So, thanks again for all the positive reviews! I kinda lost my touch at the bottom… If anything confuses you just ask, I will be happy to answer! Also, there are so many wonderful writers who have noticed my work and it makes me so happy. Thanks again for everything, you don't know who much it means! ALSO, IF I SEND YOU STUFF LATE AT NIGHT, IT IS BECAUSE I HAVE A SLEEPING DISORDER, NOT BECAUSE I AM A MEAN, CRUEL PERSON! See ya guys, love ya! 3**


	7. Let's get rid of more characters!

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

The thick wall of slime the color of pepto bismol loomed over Chat Noir as he frantically tried to claw his way over the top. Using his baton, he raised himself up to a rafter quickly and stared in shock at was in front of him. Ladybug was hiding behind a mound of goo, and now that he looked closer, she was trying to break through it with her yoyo. A huge creature with blue blobs and pink skin, like in the video, as plodding around the courtyard, spraying everything with its thick pink slime.

When the monster turned its back on him, Chat swiftly lowered himself beside Ladybug, who had tears streaming down her face. He gasped and stared at the glob of slime in front of her, which had now hardened, and saw a tiny hole in the center. He leaned over and peered inside, only to be met by Alya's dark hickory eyes. He gasped and turned to Ladybug, who now had her back turned and heard her sniffle. As he slowly stood up, wondering why she was so distraught, a strange sound resounded around the room. It sounded like someone impersonating a lion while throwing up. Basically, it was painful to hear, and made nails on chalkboard sound like Jagged Stone's newest song.

Chat Noir and Ladybug both turned around warily, and stared at the monster, which was coating another student in the slime. As the slime cocooned around the students body, Chat saw a glimpse of a bright lime green shirt. Alix screamed from the pillar she was hiding behind, clarifying who Chat thought he saw. "Max! No, it should have been me…" Alix stood up bravely, only to be knocked over by Ladybug's yoyo. Ladybug launched herself across the room, and due to Chat's acute hearing, he heard her hissing something into Alix's ear than dragging her behind the pillar again. Chat turned his focus back to the monster, while watching Ladybug in his peripheral vision.

The creature held Max's now hardened cocoon in its hand, and it thumped over to Alya's slimy cage. The monster's tail coiled around the cocoon, and Alya was raised high into the air. As the monster bounced onto the rafters, something small and silver slid out of the tiny hole that Ladybug had cut. As the object fell it seemed to sail through the air in slow motion, and as it shot past a beam of dazzling sunlight, Chat saw a pink stylus-pen glint on the end of a string. He gasped and swiftly shot into the air using his baton and grabbed the phone as it soared down to its imperative doom.

He saw Ladybug dashing towards him and he held out the phone to her, which she didn't notice, as she just ran past him. She dashed over to where Ivan, Alix, and Nathanael, the only remaining students, were and told to them to follow along behind her. Ladybug grabbed the waist of Alix and Ivan's hand, Nathanael was sent to rise to the rafters with Chat. He attempted to grab Nathanael's hand, but he was clutching his sketchbook with both hands, as if the book was a lifeline. Adrien sighed and grabbed the back of the boy's shirt, raising him into the air. They clambered noisily onto the rafters, Nathanael stumbling and almost falling as he clamped onto the book. Chat dramatically groaned and grabbed the boy's hand.

"Look kid, it would be easier if you left the book behind." He grunted. Nathanael's eyes widened as he held onto the book tighter.

"I can't leave it behind, it could be damaged, sir. I don't want to ruin the picture I made for her." Nathanael opened the book to one of the back pages and gazed at it lovingly. Chat moved behind him and stared at the picture on the sheet. It was a portrait of Marinette, drawn with colors and shading that must have taken forever. Chat immediately felt a little guilty.

"Erm, sorry. You can hold your book I guess." He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Nathanael smiled and they ran to catch up with Ladybug and the others.

Ladybug silently led the students along the rafters, whilst Chat shoved the students, (Nathanael), which were dangerously close to falling over the edge back to the center. They crept along, Ladybug following the trail of freshly dripping slime across the school. Once Chat had made sure that Alix and Ivan where protecting Nathanael from falling, he stealthily snuck up behind Ladybug and tapped her shoulder.

Ladybug sprang into action, turning around so quickly Chat was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Without thinking, she knocked her yoyo into his face and flung him down from the rafters. As Chat flew through the air, face stinging and tears in his eyes from the pain, Ladybug gasped and jumped down after him. Chat, still frozen in pain, landed in a clump of the slime. As he sank underneath, he heard someone screaming from above him. Then, as his vision began slowly fading to black around the edges, he felt a hand grab his. Then everything went black.

* * *

Ladybug pulled Chat out of the slime, then cut through the still-wet-slime with her yoyo. She pushed against his chest, and a large amount of slime streamed out of his mouth. Chat gasped and stared up at her.

"Well My Lady, looks like we finally got to have our first kiss~" Chat smirked. Ladybug laughed. "I never kissed you chaton, and that still wouldn't be our first kiss." Ladybug gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. Chat stared up at her with a stupid grin plastered on his face. He grabbed Ladybug's waist and raised an eyebrow at her. "So Bugaboo, you wouldn't mind if I kissed ya right now?" He puckered his lips and pulled her in close, but Ladybug slipped out of his grasp and flung herself back up to the rafters. Chat sighed and used his baton to carry himself up next to her.

"I've already had to endure a kiss I didn't want today, it would have been great if you could have let me enjoy something." He hissed playfully. Ladybug rolled her eyes. "I had to watch my crush happily kiss my enemy, so I kinda don't want to discuss smooching right now."

Chat gasped and as they ran along with the rafters with the rest of the group.

"Milady, does this mean you can peruse after me as a love interest now?!" Ladybug scoffed.

"From that comment, I'm gonna take a _wild_ guess and say you've never had a crush!" She flicked the bell on his collar and smirked.

Adrien sighed. _But I_ do _have a crush, and it's on you!_ As he placed his hand over his heart to feign hurt, he felt something hard inside his pockets. He unzipped the silver zipper, and pulled out Marinette's phone. He handed it to Ladybug, who took one glance at the phone before swiping her gloved thump across expertly. The screen opened up to a text conversation between Marinette and Alya. Chat gaped at her, as she tapped the screen and sent a message to Alya. She finally looked up and gasped when she say Chat's eyes practically burning holes into her head. She squeaked and her faced turned redder than her mask.

"How the holy _crap_ did you _unlock Marinette's phone_?!"

 **So sorry for the delay. Something terrible happened and I was unable to work on the chapter. I also forgot my password and kinda spent a few sleepless nights thinking. Sorry** **Love you guys, please review! #NathanealCinnamonBunNeedsLove**

 **-Firestar1647**


	8. I actually do something with the story!

**Herro… ishe meh…. I'm back with another chapter of this horrible fanfiction! I stayed up late at night, writing this thing, now it's here and ready to read, so please review so that my phone will ding. Ladynoir, there's a lot… 3**

 **(To the tune of Hello, by Adele) –Firestar1647**

* * *

Ladybug stared at Chat Noir, her face turning paler than Chat deemed possible. She stood frozen, her mouth in a perfect 'o', so perfect that Chat couldn't help but stare. Then, she snapped out of her daze and laughed awkwardly.

"How did I unlock Marinette's phone? She and I are best friends, so… we share the same password! Yeah, that's right… he he, _obviously_." She flailed her arms around as she spoke and drew out her words, so Chat could tell she was lying. _But, a proper gentleman would never confront his lady about lying._ He thought stupidly. He laughed. "Of course, Bugaboo. It's practically im _paw_ sible to not want to be your friend!" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed awkwardly and began quickly walking in the direction the monster had gone. Chat turned around to check on the students, and to his utter horror, Nathanael was hanging from the rafter, while Alix had her foot stuck in some slime. Kim appeared to be trying to pull her out, but one of his arms and part of his face were coated in slime.

Chat quickly ran into action, using his pole to lift Nathanael onto the thick beam while kicking at the mound of goo surrounding Alix's sneaker. He told Ivan and Nathanael to go find Ladybug, then he turned back to Alix.

"Okay, I'm going to clear some of the slime away from your leg, and then you're going to pull your foot out of your shoe, okay miss?"

Alix gawked at him. "Excuse me?! These are _brand-new designer_ running shoes! I'm not leaving this behind." She stated defiantly. Chat sighed.

"I'm sorry about your shoes. Once Ladybug does the miraculous cure, I can come up here get your shoe for you. Deal?" Alix stared at him for a moment, then shook Chat's gloved hand. "Deal."

Chat wrenched her leg out of the goo, then picked her up like a groom would his bride, and dashed along the rafters. He dropped down of the rafters suddenly, making Alix cling to his shoulders, and scurried to where Ladybug, Ivan, and Nathanael were standing. He dropped Alix on the ground, who sat down and took off her other shoe. She carefully placed it on one of the window sills, then turned back to hear what Ladybug was saying.

"We've tracked the monster into the basement. There is a long hallway, and it seems that the monster-" Chat Noir interrupted her.

"M'lady, could we give said monster a name?" He grinned playfully at her. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Oh my _god,_ Chat, you interrupted me for that? You can be such a child sometimes! Go ahead name it…" Ladybug groaned, but Chat could hear a bit of giggling in between her words.

"How about we name it… the Horrificator!" He snarled as he said Horrificator, making Nathanael leap back a bit, while Ivan merely flinched. Ladybug giggled. "That's a perfect name, Kitty." She reached up on her tippy-toes and scratched behind his ears, making him unsuccessfully stifle a purr.

"Anyway, as I was saying: There is a long, twisty hallway leading to the basement, and the Horrificator seems to have locked all the lights with the slime. From what I can tell, there seems to be a lot of clutter on the ground, so try not to trip. Chat, you have night vision. Could you make sure everyone gets down the hallway safely?" Chat grinned down at her.

"Of course, Bugaboo." Ladybug groaned at the sound of her nickname (which she secretly liked, but would never tell Chat Noir) "Alrighty, Ivan, Alix, and Nathanael, I want you to hold hands in a line formation- _yes, Alix, you will have to touch Nathanael, now shut up_ \- and grab onto my left hand. M'lady, if you would just take my other hand~" Chat smoothly dropped onto one knee and held his right hand up to Ladybug as if he were proposing. Ladybug rolled her eyes, but grasped Chat's hand. He stood up, and snatched onto Nathanael's arm.

"Chat, wouldn't it be simpler, and easier on you, if Alix were to join me on this side?" Ladybug pondered. Chat grimaced. "No, Ladybug, it's okay. Let's go." And with that, Chat kicked open the door and stepped inside the dark hallway.

* * *

The door eerily creaked shut behind them, the shaft of light slowly fading into a dim glow, than the darkness swallowed them, like a giant black blanket. He felt Ladybugs grip on his hand tighten, and he grinned slyly in the dark. Everything looked a bit green, and he slowly yet steadily eased the group down the hall, quietly whispering commands to Ladybug, while merely jerking on Nathanael's arm to have him change direction. At one point, Nathanael dropped his sketchbook, and Chat had to stop and search for it among the trash littering the ground. Alix almost gave away their cover when she saw a huge spider on her arm and began screaming. Chat had to carefully carry the creature to one of the many boxes on the ground and shut it in.

Finally, after long last, they reached a steep flight of stairs. Chat had Ladybug stay up with the group while he carefully led each student down the steps. Soon, only Ladybug was on the top of the stairs, and Chat grinned evilly. He snuck up the stairs and crept behind Ladybug, using his cat-like senses to creep up behind her silently. He pounced and clapped his gloved hand over her mouth, stifling her scream. She turned around and hit him with her yoyo repeatedly, until Chat weakly murmured. "Bugaboo, please don't hit me! You wouldn't want this cat running for the streets!"

Ladybug moaned and punched his shoulder lightly, then tiptoed down the stairs under Chat's direction. They reached a door that was slung open and had a copious amount of slime hanging from it. As they silently crept in, they noticed mound like structures on the ground, made out of slime. Ladybug quietly tapped against one of the mounds, and pressed her ear to it. The rest of the group followed, but Chat just stood and angled his cat ears to the mound.

"OMIGOSH, leave me alone you rancid monster! My daddy will hear about this! I'm sure once my brave little Adrien is saved he will attack you! Of course, make sure Mari-trash doesn't come out. Nobody likes that little pest. AND YOU MESSED UP MY NAILS! THERE IS POLISH EVERYWHERE! OMG!"

Ladybug sighed and peered through the small holes carved in the side, which the monster made so that everyone could breathe.

"Chloe, it's me Ladybug. Chat Noir is here and so are your classmates. We're going to get you out of here, okay?" Chloe gasped loudly and dramatically. "Ladybug?! You came to save me? Thank you thank you thank you!"

Ladybug groaned and pulled away. "Okay gang, now we just need to find the Horrificator. Once we find it, we will get the akuma out and all will be well." "And Alix can get her shoe back." Chat added. Alix grinned up at him.

"So, Chat and I are going to figure out how to open these shells, okay? You guys stay here." Chat dashed off with her, only to be followed by Ivan, Alix, and Nathanael. Ladybug sighed and waved them along. When they reached the mound with the largest hole in the side, Ladybug peeked inside and gasped. "Alya!"

"O-my-god. This is not happening, no way. Did you get Marinette's phone, Chat Noir?" Alya squeaked. Ladybug smiled and held the phone up to the hole. He could hear Alya sigh in relief.

"Alya, do you have anything sharp with you?" Ladybug asked. Chat heard rustling inside, then Alya called out, "Sort of, I have a pen stylus. Why do you ask?" Chat stepped forward.

"Could you try and widen the hole a bit? Ladybug can do it with her yoyo, me with my staff, from this side, but we need to be able to get you out from the inside." He heard the pen click and a slight scraping sound. He nodded at Ladybug, who pointed to his staff. He punched at the hardened slime, and Ladybug pulled the pieces of slime off.

"Bugaboo, this is how we should cut our wedding cake. It would be so romantic~" Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Or, we could use an imaginary knife, Chat, since there will be no wedding!" Chat put his free hand over his heart. "M'lady, you wound me!" "Good, maybe they'll put you on some kind of drug at the hospital so you shut up!" Their playful banter continued until a huge gap was in the mound. Alya wiggled out and grinned at them.

"Could I get an exclusive interview on your dream wedding, Chat Noir?" She snickered. Chat smiled at her then dashed to the next mound. Alya slipped the pen through the hole then whispered some commands, while Chat broke apart the outside. Soon, Rose slithered out and gave Ladybug a huge hug. She stealthily crept to the next pile, and they repeated the process. Soon, the half class was out. Ladybug began calling out names and Chat would listen for any replies.

"Adrien? Are you there? Adrien?" Chat slipped behind one of the cracked piles and screamed, "I'm here!" He heard Ladybug fold up the paper, and realized she hadn't called out one of the students names. "What about Marinette?" He didn't hear any reply, just Ladybug speaking to the students. He leaped up and darted over to Ladybug. "Hey, Marinette isn't in here. I didn't hear her when I called out her name." Ladybug froze, her yoyo falling and unraveling on the floor. Then she giggled and scratched the back of her neck.

"Don't worry, Kitty, I texted her on my yoyo and she said she was in a mound, there just weren't any holes. Nothing to worry about." Ladybug said. Chat smiled and turned around and started to walk off, when something clicked in his head. He turned back, the smile melting from his face.

"M'lady, you have Marinette's phone. How would she be able to text you?! Ladybug, what are you not telling me?" Chat glared at her.

 **Whelp that seems like a nice place to stop! SORRY THIS IS SO LATE, I WAS AT MY GRANDPARENTS HOUSE, AND THEY HAVE NO WIFI! They also live in another state. I should have asked Papillion to akumatize Alya and send her over here… Thanks for reading! I tried to include Ladynoir... but I'm not the best… Sorry Lily, I tried.**

 **-Firestar1647**

 **P.S.: Potatoes**


	9. Sample Text

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter that will (hopefully) be on time! I really need to stop writing endings that make the next chapter difficult. "Wish we could turn back time..." ALSO PLEASE NOTE. Chloe does some stuff that may be disturbing, but I kinda felt like it could be a ship and wanted to include it (It also helps with the LadyNoir). By the way, if you play Animal Jam, my username is Firestar1647. Same thing in Tunnel Town. And Club Penguin. Pretty much everything. Anyways, I'm going to go crawl into a tiny corner and type this up. Ah, it's lovely to hate social interaction. (Not that I will ever have any. Le cri.) Cheerio mate, I've got to go grab me a spot o' tea. Toodle-o. 3**

 **-Firestar1647**

* * *

Chat grabbed Ladybug by the waist and quickly raised her up to one of the walkways built into the side of the wall for workers fixing plumbing or electrical problems. He looked down at the slowly growing throng of students looking up at them and grinned like everything was fine. "Don't worry, Ladies and Gents, your favorite superheroes won't be leaving you for two long. We're just discussing how we will trap the Horrificator. Carry on what you're doing." The students went back to chipping away blocks, and Chat turned back to Ladybug, the smile falling from his face.

"M'lady, we are partners. Well, more than partners, actually, but that's beside the point. We are supposed to share everything with each other. We shouldn't keep secrets from each other." Chat slid down the bumpy and paint clumped wall and sat next to Ladybug, who had her knees drawn up as close to her face as possible. Chat turned his head to look down at the students, who were yelling at each other about if they should let Chloe out or not.

He was about to open his mouth to yell down at them, but he then felt a heavy weight on his shoulder, and he turned back to see Ladybug resting her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled and was about to make a silly pick-up line or pun, when he saw how pale and upset Ladybug looked.

He lifted her head up and stared deep into her iridescent bluebell eyes, and could practically see the internal struggle she was having. He gently rested her head on his thigh, and stroked her head, solemnly fiddling with her two pigtails. After a moment of silence, Ladybug spoke up.

"Chat… Chat, do you remember the time we were patrolling, and you fell down and we had to stop?" Chat nodded thoughtfully, the memory searing through his head.

* * *

 _The sharp, biting December wind stung his uncovered cheeks and tinted his pale cheeks a light pink. He bounded after Ladybug, her sleek black hair glittering in the moonlight. His father had been forcing him to eat only salads all day (no croutons, dressings, tomatoes, or meat. Just lettuce and a few sliced almonds) and he was starving, and dizzy. As he jumped across the street, he couldn't see straight and was bleary with hunger, resulting in him misjudging the height of the café across the street. He leaped and realized that he was going to land to low, but his food-deprived body couldn't work fast enough to push to button on his staff and pound onto the rooftop. He scrambled at the ledge, before managing to grip onto one of the windows and haul himself up. He was met by and ugly sight._

 _Ladybug was staring at a thin man in a purple tuxedo, with long ropes made out of napkins wrapped around his arms. On his back were dozens of menus, held quiver style by another napkin. A thin purple mask in the shape of a butterfly outlined his face, and a bowtie was visible underneath his goatee._

 _"_ _I am the Waiter! Revenge is the special tonight, with a side of pain and death!" He bellowed, and cracked the napkins around his arm like a whip. Seeing Chat Noir standing on the corner of the roof, he grabbed a pair of menus and threw them at Chat. Chat attempted to dodge the attacks, but one hit him square in the chest, knocking him off the roof as it exploded. He heard Ladybug scream, but he law feebly on the ground, his eyes closed and leg splayed in an odd position._

 _A few minutes go by, and he feels a hand cradling his head. He opens his eyes and stares into Ladybug's, then faints. Two hours later, he wakes to Ladybug rocking his head in her arms. She smiles sadly when she sees his gaze, and he tries to sit up, but falls back on the ground._

 _"_ _Chat, are you okay? What am I saying, of course you're not okay! What hurts, Kitty Cat? Speak to me. Please." Ladybug whispers. Chat grimaces and shivers. "Chaton, shake your head if this isn't what's wrong, okay? Are you getting enough sleep, besides from us patrolling?" Chat shook his head slightly. "Are you exercising enough?" Shake. "To much schoolwork?" Shake. "Eating enough?" "Chat, why aren't you eating? Is something wrong?" Chat groaned and sat up._

 _"_ _Ladybug, I would love to tell you what's wrong, but I know how serious you are about identities. If I told you why I wasn't eating more than just a leaf of lettuce a day, I guess the cat would be out of the bag." Chat whimpered._

 _Ladybug looked down at him with an empathetic expression. "Chat, I know an excellent bakery a few blocks from here. Why don't we go and get you something to eat?" Without waiting for an answer, she picked Chat up and hauled him to the Boulangerie Patisserie. She opened the door and peered inside. Suddenly, Tom came out of the kitchen and dusted his floured hands off._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, but the bakery is currently closed. Please come back tomorrow at t- LADYBUG?! CHAT NOIR?! Sabine, get out here now!"_

 _Chat Noir slipped through his window, detransforming into Adrien as he fell. He lay down on top of his bed and rubbed his stomach, which was packed with all the croissants that the bakery didn't sell that day. He sighed happily and closed his eyes, making a mental note to compliment Marinette the next day._

* * *

"Yes, Ladybug, I remember that day. Why?"

"When I saw you fall, I was so worried and scared that I couldn't fight The Waiter well. He was a pretty weak akuma, just wanted revenge on a customer who didn't tip him. I wasn't able to defeat him quickly because I was so preoccupied in my thoughts. When I asked you why you weren't eating and you told me it would reveal your identity, I thought it was very noble. For that reason, I'm not going to tell you what I'm 'hiding', it would reveal my identity. I hope you can understand." Ladybug pleaded.

Chat smiled sadly at her and stroked her head. He gently picked his Lady up and carried her down the stairs, much to a filming Alya's delight. He strode into the throng of students and smiled.

"Who ready to take down the Horrificator?" He cheered. The students whistled and clapped, then began excitedly murmuring. As Chat surveyed the chattering groups, he felt a sharp tug on his tail. Rubbing his bottom tenderly, he turned around and glared at Ladybug, then quickly changed his glare into a smile. "Yes, Bugaboo?"

Ladybug looked up from the paper in her hand and stared at his pained expression and gasped. "Chat, did I hurt you?"

Chat smirked up at her. "Don't worry sweetheart, you can kiss it better~" He cooed with a flirtatious wink. Ladybug gagged than turned to show him the paper, when he felt someone grab him from behind. He turned and saw Chloe, who was batting her eyes at him. She twirled his tail in between her fingertips.

"Hi Chat Noir. I can't help but notice how tight you leather suit is… it shows off your muscles _so_ nicely~" She twirled his tail with one hand while tracing her fingers down his abs, and into a place he wasn't so comfortable with. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, and bit down onto his tail.

Chat coughed and tried to tug away his tail, only to fall backwards with Chloe on top of him. She looked down at him, and he swore he could see the makeup on her eyelids filed onto her fake lashes. He sat in the position for a small window of time, not because he enjoyed it, but because he couldn't move with the way Chloe had spread herself over him. He finally felt her yanked off of him and sat up to see Ladybug glaring at Chloe.

"I'm sorry Chloe, but last time I checked, you were head over heels for a certain blonde model." She said, her voice dripping with hate. Chloe smirked at her evilly.

"Well, seeing as my Adrien isn't here, I thought I would look into a nice leather-clad superhero. He would fit all of my Daddy's requirements. He would be perfect." She sighed dreamily and sashayed of, ruffling Chats hair as she went and tugging on his tail. He hissed and stood up, then looked at Ladybug. "M'lady, were you jealous?!" Ladybug scoffed. "Yes Chat, I have always wanted to have Chloe Bit- Bourgeois on top of me in that position." Chat face reddened and he scurried after Ladybug, his tail in-between his legs.

* * *

Ladybug sat with the rest of the group on top of some of the mounds, and Chat sadly took the only remaining seat next to Chloe, who winked at him when he sat. He tried to ignore her tracing the muscles on his arm, but then she did something disgusting. Filthy. She scratched him behind the ears, where _only Ladybug_ was allowed to touch him. With an angry hiss, he sprang up and stood behind Ladybug.

"So, we are going to corner the Horrificator, and try and get it less angry. Chat will then destroy some rafters and create a cage around it, then I will fetch the akuma and return to school to normal. Any suggestions on how to get it calm?" A couple of people suggested watching movies, lighting candles, and massages, then Nino raised his hand.

"The answer is quite simple, Miss Ladybug," He said, putting on a fake British accent and placing pushing his glasses to the tip of his nose. "We just need to keep Chloe away from her." Everyone in the circle laughed, except for Sabrina and Chloe, who had snuck around to Chat and was dreamily playing with his tail.

Finally, Ivan shyly raised his hand and suggested playing music. Ladybug opened her yoyo and looked up Pentatonix on YouTube. Everyone danced around to _Can't Sleep Love_ for a little while, then began excitedly chattering about where the Horrificator might be.

As Chat surveyed the crowd, he felt someone tug on his tail. He turned around, expecting it to be Chloe, only to see Juleka pointing up into the corner of the roof.

The Horrificator had arrived.

* * *

 **OMG. 4 pages. Wow, did I just win an achievement? Thanks for reading guys. Sorry if it was awkward.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	10. I should die in fire omg

**Honestly, I am the worst Fanfiction author ever. I would try to bs my way into escuses, but today, I will be honest with you. Ahem.**

 **I PROCRASINATE.**

 **PROCRASANATION IS MY MIDDLE NAME.**

 **MY PROCRASANATION BROUGHT ME TO A WEBSITE.**

 **THAT WEBSITE BROUGHT A VIRUS TO MY COMPUTER.**

 **I HAD TO GET IT FIXED.**

 **THE WEEK I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK, I HAD TO GO ON A MISSION TRIP.**

 **THE MISSION TRIP WAS FREAKING AWESOME.**

 **I GOT BACK AND WAS LIKE:**

 **HOLY CRAB APPLES I NEED TO GET WRITING. I HAVE FAILED MY FAM FAM.**

 **I'm sorry. You can disown me from your fam if you wish. I am sorry.**

 **All my regrets.**

 **-Firestar1647**

 **(P.S.) The last chapter will be posted soon.**


	11. The Last Chapter Cries

**I wish this didn't take a month and a half to type… It's the last chapter. Anyways, please enjoy.**

 **DISCLAMIER: ALL THE CHARACTERS, AND ARTISTS USED IN THIS FANFICTION ARE THE PROPERTY OF PEOPLE OTHER THAN ME!**

 **-Firestar1647**

 **P.S. Could someone make up a ship name for Chloe and Chat Noir please? 3**

* * *

Chat pulled out his staff and quickly sent a text to Ladybug.

Chat Noir: We found the H get evry1 quiet ASAP

Ladybug: The H?

Ladybug: OHH

Soon, all the students were silent and reading the directions Ladybug had printed out of her yoyo. Chat stared at the Horrificator, which had its back turned and was coating some of the windows with slime. He looked to see if he could find any object that could be the host of the akuma, but there was nothing other than slime. As Chat turned back to the group, he turned straight into Chloe, who giggled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Sooo, how is my wittle Kitty-Cat?" Chat stiffened as she cooed the pet name that Ladybug used on him. "Hopefully my glamorous beauty doesn't distract you as you fight that disgusting monster. I know it is hard not to pay attention to me, so stare all you want~" Chloe purred. Chat glared at her.

"Miss, please stop talking, we don't want to let the Horrificator know we are here. It could put you in danger if it hears you. From what I've heard, this is a classmate of yours, Mylene, and you caused her to transform into this." Chat Noir gestured at the Horrificator. Chloe stared up at him for a minute, then smirked.

"What would happen if the Horrificator did hear me talking? What would you do?" She asked, looking at him as if she felt guilty. Chat sighed. "I would probably have to get you out of here quickly. Ladybug and I don't want anybody to get hurt." Chloe smirked, then turned and whispered something to Rose, who was passing by. Rose looked at her suspiciously, then disappeared into the hallway. She came back holding a rusty metal toolbox.

Chloe stared at the toolbox for a moment, then grabbed Chat Noir's tail. He hissed, but she didn't seem to notice. She wrapped his tail around her hand and gripped the toolbox. "Chloe, what are you going to do with tha-" _CLANG!_

Chloe had thrown the toolbox down as hard as she could, and the sound echoed against the walls. Chat's heart stopped beating as he saw the Horrificator look over its shoulder and stare at Chloe, the three eyes narrowing into slits.

The beast turned around slowly, slime oozing off of its bulbous skin with every slight movement. It opened its mouth and the horrible sound they had heard earlier echoed through the room. It sounded like someone screaming underwater while they had a sinus infection. Chat covered his sensitive ears and grabbed Chloe by the waist, carrying her out of danger.

 _What was she thinking, dropping the toolbox like that?! Now everyone in there is in danger, my tail is covered in rust, and I'm carrying Chloe!_ He angrily pondered why she would do such a thing while he raced in between the crumbled mounds. He flicked his hand behind him and expertly grabbed his staff, a move he had practiced in their battles. Chat dug his claw into the button laid into the silver, making the staff triple in size. He shrunk the staff to its normal size as he angled down, sailing through the air to the door. He held Chloe to his side tightly as he kicked the door open.

He dashed down the hallway, extending his staff and pushing the door closed with the tip. He darted behind a stack of boxes from an old book fair and slid down into a sitting position, dust from the boxes accumulating in his hair. He lay there for a few minutes, lost in thought as he struggled to breathe. A sharp pain was throbbing in his side, and his vision was blurry.

* * *

" _Hey kid, I'm gonna use some of my power to get ya up. It will require a few wheels of camembert. I don't want to smell like *sniff* lavenders and petunias."_ Plagg murmured from the back of his mind. Soon, Chat could breathe evenly again, and he groggily opened his eyes.

"Um, Chloe? What are you doing?" He screeched. Chloe looked at him a smirk in her eyes. She was combing his dusty hair away from his ears with a glittering silver comb.

"Well, your hair was all messy and dusty, so I fixed it. Now it looks like my boyfriend's hair. Adrien Agreste's. He's a model." Chloe stared at him for a short period of time the grinned. "You should be a model."

Chat sat up and looked at her. "Adrien Agreste is your boyfriend?" _Is this what she has been telling everyone? Do people think I like Chloe now?_

Chloe, however, took the question a completely different way. "Well, anytime you need, he can become my side-man~" She cooed, tracing her free hand down his back. He twisted around to glare at Chloe, but she winked at him instead.

Adrien leapt to his feet and backed away. "Chloe, why did you drop the toolbox and make the Horrificator turn around? It put a lot of people, including yourself, in danger!" Chat hissed.

"So you would carry me away, Chatty Kitty, and we could be where we are right now, or more~" She whispered.

"Chloe, I cannot believe you would do that!" Chat ran out from the cover of the boxes, and lifted his leg to move, but it was stuck. In fresh, gooey slime.

His heart stopped as he lifted his head up, his shaggy hair shifting away from his eyes.

A looming shape melted out of the shadows, three glittering yellow eyes staring at him. The shadows arm moved and a bubbling sound filled the silence. A spray of slime shot out of the Horrificator's arm, and enveloped the bottom half of Chat's body. Chloe began screaming as the Horrificator slunk nearer and nearer, and reached toward his face. The bubbling sound started, and a few drops a slime appeared.

A bright red flash wrapped around the Horrificator's arm, and dragged it up towards the ceiling. The monster came down with a crash, dust flying everywhere. The red flash shot towards its owner, a beautiful women in a red spandex suit with black spots. Chat grinned as she ran over to him and struck the slime at his feet with her yoyo, cracking it into shards of hardened slime.

"When we figured out Chloe was with you, I came to save you. Didn't know the Horrificator was here also. Now I have to take down two monsters." Ladybug said, her comment causing ripples of laughter to erupt from the class standing behind her. Chloe hissed in the corner, but straightened herself out and smiled sweetly at Ladybug.

"Ladybug, bestie, I noticed that you said we would play music to calm down the Horrificator-thingie. I have the _perfect_ song" Ladybug winced at the 'bestie', but smiled down at Chloe.

"Why don't you play your song to calm it down?" Ladybug asked. Chloe proudly pulled her phone out of her purse and looked something up on YouTube. The sound of a guitar echoed through the hall, and Chat smiled. _Maybe this is some acoustic version of a song! Chloe is making up for her actions._

His thoughts were immediately changed when a cringy, raspy voice 'sung': " _Chilling with a hair tie, no makeup and some sweatpants on."_

The Horrificator screamed and curled up, its hands pressed against its head. The rest of the class followed suite, and Chat cried in the corner, his sensitive ears screaming in agony. "CHLOE WHAT IS THIS CRAP?!" He screamed.

"It's Sweatshirt, by Jacob Stegasorious, Chat." Nino said, using his matter-of-fact voice. "It's also a form of ear cancer."

The Horrificator reached out with one arm and doused Chloe's phone with slime, blocking the horrible sound. Everyone sighed in relief, and Chat wiped his eyes with his tail. (He then remembered where his tail had been, and threw it on the ground. He swiped at his eyes with his claws in disgust.)

Ladybug coughed awkwardly in the background. "How about we stick to the plan?" Everyone grabbed their phones and began tapping the screen. "On the count of three." Ladybug called. "One... two… three!"

Everyone slammed their thumb down onto the screen and the sound of a violin echoed throughout the room. The Horrificator began thrashing around, trying to hit people with slime, but was shrinking the whole time. Chloe groaned dramatically in the corner, claiming the music hurt her sensitive ears.

"Oh shut up, you don't even know who Lindsey Stirling is!" Alya snapped.

"This doesn't even have words!"

"And if it did have words, they wouldn't sound like a dying cat singing!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

Ladybug gladly dragged Chloe out of the corridor and placed her in a mound of goo.

"Paint your nails, Chloe, and leave us alone." Ladybug snickered. When she went back into the hallway, she noticed the Horrificator had shrunk down, and the class had changed the song to _Rather Be_ by Pentatonix. She grabbed Chat's hand and pulled him over to a corner. Chat swiftly grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on it.

"Chat, please, now is not the time." She giggled, retracting her hand from his grasp. Chat straightened up and grinned cheekily at her. Ladybug rolled her eyes, then looked around.

"I'm going to call lucky charm. While I figure out what to do with my item, I want you to find some way to trap the Horrificator. Then, meet me back over here to discuss our plan." Chat nodded, than sprang away into the shadows.

Ladybug tossed her yoyo into the air. "Lucky Charm!" The yoyo retracted back into her hand, while a small pack of guitar strings fell to her feet. She began to look around, trying to spot any object of use.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir slunk around on the rafters, his night vision giving everything a tinge on green. He noticed a spot where a group of rusty metal beams crisscrossed over the walls, then joined in the center. "Cataclysm." He whispered, then tapped the joint that held the bars together apart, causing them to fall. A bright red flash zipped around the beams, then disappeared. The bars crashed down around the Horrificator, tied together by rows of spotted guitar strings.

"Guess we didn't need to discuss a plan after all!" Ladybug proclaimed, landing next to him with a smile.

"Yup, we can read each other's thoughts! It must mean were soulmates!"

"In your dreams!"

* * *

As the last few notes of _Play Date_ by Melanie Martinez faded away, Ladybug cautiously approached the cage of the Horrificator, who had turned into a tiny creature about the size of a cat. A black pin with a skull design was pinned into the blue blobs coming out of the back of her head. Ladybug snapped the button in half, then caught the akuma in her yoyo.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly!" She called. Chat handed her the guitar string, which he had painfully retrieved. (His father would not be happy with the bruises he had acquired.) Ladybug tossed the string into the air, shouted "Miraculous Ladybug", and then was covered with a swarm of Ladybugs. After a few minutes, the ladybugs disappeared, and Chat walked into the room, proudly holding Alix's shoe.

Ladybug heard a beep come from her earrings, while a claw on Chat's ring disappeared. "Gotta go." They both said at the same time, then darted out of the room. Ladybug dashed into a closet, whilst Chat raced into a bathroom.

* * *

Marinette stepped into the classroom and was put into a bone crushing hug by Alya. "GIRL! Where were you?!" Alya squealed. Marinette looked at her then smiled. "I was stuck in one the mounds of slime." Adrien, who had just walked into the classroom, and was given the same treatment from Nino. "Oh, sorry Nino, I was stuck in a pile of slime." They sat back in their seats, and Alya went into reporter mode and began telling them what happened.

"So, we were all getting rid of the globs of slime the monster put around everyone, and we never found you or Adrien!" Alya exclaimed. "So, you have some explaining to do, missy. You too Adrien! Don't think you're getting out of this!" She said, poking Marinette's nose.

As Marinette opened her mouth to speak, Mme. Bustier walked in with the principle.

"Students, you are dismissed to your homes due to the attack we had today. Stay safe." Marinette raced out of the room and down the steps before Alya could even move. "Nino, go get her!" Alya squealed. Before Nino could stand up, Adrien had darted out of the room. Nino and Alya followed in pursuit, but lost their breath.

Marinette raced into her house and climbed up the stairs to her bedroom. She had taken down the photos of Adrien and put them in a scrapbook hidden under her desk. Alya had told her to do it in case anyone other than her walked into the room. She was very thankful of this when a mop of blonde hair popped out of the trap door and came in.

"Marinette. Can I speak to you?" Adrien pleaded.

"What do you need Adrien?" She groaned. _WHY IS HE IN MY HOUSE?!_

"This might sound weird, but are you Ladybug?" He asked shyly.

"Adrien, why do you think I'm Ladybug?" She asked carefully.

"Well, Ladybug unlocked your phone, and said not to look for Marinette, and a lot of what she was saying or doing reminded me of stuff you have said or done." He replied quietly.

"How would you know all this?" She said, avoiding the question, and bringing a new one to the table.

"Well… this is awkward, and if you're not Ladybug I'm going to regret this. I am Chat Noir, and uh, I kinda fight alongside Ladybug… so." He whispered.

"OMIGOSH. THIS IS FUNNY. DID CHLOE DARE YOU TO DO THIS?" Marinette laughed dramatically, making sure her laugh was obviously fake. Adrien shook his head, his face solemn. "Marinette, can you just give me a simple yes or no? Are. You. Ladybug."

"…..yes."

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys liked this Fanfiction. Sorry if the reveal was stupid. I'm not very good at those. I had a lot of fun writing it! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! 3**

 **-Firestar1647**

 **I LOAF YOU ALL FAM FAM**


End file.
